


Berserker

by ilandalandan



Series: The NOONA Archive [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Bang PD is Professor X lol, Eventual Romance, Family, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Heroes, Human Experimentation, Humor, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Patriarchy, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Roman Catholicism, Self-Discovery, Teenage Rebellion, Utopia, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilandalandan/pseuds/ilandalandan
Summary: “Welcome to the I-LAND. I am your virtual assistant,NOONA,who will help you have a comfortable stay here. Do not be afraid: the I-LAND and its members will take care of you. Please come in. You are safe. You are home.”Or the boys as mutants stuck in a theocracy that looks at individuals with powers as sacrifices to the Gods.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: The NOONA Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935913
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	1. PART I-I: PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> **The original plan was to do OT23, but choosing powers for 12 of them had been a nightmare in itself + character arcs. So, uh, maybe someday for everyone else? The plot's still growing, though this first part has been planned out until the end so it's pretty much set in stone. Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!**

Jake wakes up cold and glowing. 

How he wishes it’s simply the beauty sleep type of glow, but it’s not. His skin, his epidermis, is reflecting a blue-tinted light much like a fluorescent lamp would: bright and blinding, and unnatural. This isn’t good. This is—

“Jake? Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late for mass!”

His eomma’s shout from downstairs makes him jump, and the glowing of his skin intensifies. His mom can’t see him like this. _No one_ can see him like this, or else the authorities will come knocking and take him away. To where, he doesn’t have a clue. But everyone has heard stories about camps and scientific research facilities. Who knows what happens in those places.

Jake doesn’t want to find out. 

_“JAKE!_ Are you still asleep? We can’t miss mass!”

“I’ll be right down! Give me a second, eomma!”

Jake crawls out of bed in a panic, fingernails scratching his arms after in a bid to make the light go away. Nothing happens and the glow remains. At this point, his heartbeat is so fast that he’s surprised the beating thing hasn’t thumped out of his ribs. What does he need to do? Jake doesn’t know. This is a nightmare come true, the last thing anyone wants: to manifest some type of oddity that’s beyond explanation. 

Because it’s what this is, isn’t it? All those stories in the news about the Gifted… 

_Please report any suspected Gifted activity to your nearest congregation. Failure to report is considered an act of defiance against the Reborn Church and will be met with the necessary punishment._

“Jake—”

The door to his bedroom opens. Or does it? Jake closes his eyes as he feels a painful jolt in his chest, and the coldness of his limbs intensifies for a few seconds before settling over him like a comforting shroud _._ When he opens his eyes to a fading cerulean glow about him, he’s not in his bedroom anymore. Instead, he’s in the bathroom down the hall, two doors away from his room. 

_How?_

It’s the same question that runs through the mind of his next-door neighbor who sees him disappear from his bedroom to a shimmering blue light much like dancing fireflies. Jake has forgotten to close the drapes last night, and so the occupant of the house right beside his witnesses it all. 

What happens next is, of course, inevitable. 

“Hello? Yes, I would like to file a report.”

* * *

Neo Seoul is drab and lifeless in the mornings. 

As opposed to its neon counterpart during the evenings, the city is nothing but dulled pewter during the beginnings of daylight. There is only the shuffle of quiet feet as colorless families head to their respective chapels, the citizens alike in their adherence to the rules of the Convocation out of faith and fear: before work and play or anything else, honor the Gods. This means attending the six o’clock mass in the best clothes the people own, with women in dresses and skirts while the men don button up shirts and carefully-pressed pants. 

Just like everyone else, Heeseung is familiar with these rules. If you’re not yet in the nearest chapel at this time, then you better be on your way to it. Non-attendance is punishable by law, and if you’re going to miss morning mass, you have to have a good excuse. As for Heeseung, he’s on his way to a major chapel in Daechi-dong himself but not because it’s a requirement: he’s here for a different reason thanks to Jay.

> _“No… no, no, no, nooooo!”_
> 
> _Geonu stirs from his bed in the other corner of a dimly lit room, rubbing his face in exhaustion as he slowly sits up._
> 
> _“You’ve got to be kidding me…”_
> 
> _He attempts to rub sleep from his eyes, rising on his feet to get closer to Jay who’s tossing and turning, his blankets twisted around his limbs, helpless both physically and in his visions. Because this isn’t a dream._
> 
> _Jay never has dreams._
> 
> _“Can you please wake Heeseung and Kei-hyung up,_ NOONA _? Until we’re sure what this is about, hold off on alerting seonsaengnim. It might be nothing big.”_
> 
> _A pleasantly electric voice, female, answers Geonu from everywhere and nowhere._
> 
> _“Right away, Geonu-yah. Monitoring Jay’s vitals… heart rate and blood pressure are both elevated.”_
> 
> _“Time to snap out of it Jay,” Geonu mutters, still drowsy, as he stops by Jay’s bedside. “Wake up man, come on.”_
> 
> _Jay doesn’t answer, restless and writhing like he’s in pain. And honestly, he must be; Jay only sees painful things, things that they want to stop from happening. Geonu reaches out and shakes Jay’s shoulder firmly._
> 
> _“Jay, wake up.”_
> 
> _“I wasn’t asleep,” Heeseung declares as he enters the bedroom, eyebrows already furrowed. “Stand back Geonu-hyung. He might hurt you by accident.”_
> 
> _Geonu doesn’t look up, still shaking Jay’s shoulder._
> 
> _“Like you can’t be hurt. You’re immortal, not invulnerable.”_
> 
> _“Both of you stand back. Let me handle this.”_
> 
> _Kei enters the bedroom seconds right after Heeseung, looking ruffled but already wide awake. His expression is grim as it always is whenever Jay has these visions, and Geonu is familiar with it enough not to argue. He steps back and lets Kei do what he’s best at._
> 
> _Taking care of them when seonsaengnim is away._
> 
> _“Jay? Wake up, Jay.”_
> 
> _Jay’s writhing has worsened, his arms trying to flail against the blankets pinning him down. He’s still saying_ no _in a desperate voice, and it’s getting louder. Whatever it is he’s seeing, it’s escalating: they need to wake him up as soon as possible._
> 
> _“Close the door,” Kei instructs with barely a glance Geonu or Heeseung’s way. Geonu does the honors. “The others might wake up.”_
> 
> _“Heart rate and blood pressure rising,”_ NOONA _says, tone worried despite coming from the depths of the walls. “Medical assistance may be required.”_
> 
> _Kei holds on to Jay by the shoulders because not only are his movements more violent, he’s_ glowing: _it’s a blinding bright blue, searing to the eyes and overly cold to the skin. They need a force field, and that’s what Kei creates: protection for himself and for the others in the room in case Jay is projecting something destructive. They’ve all learned their lesson._
> 
> _It won’t happen again._
> 
> _“Wake up Jay,” he says, voice trying to be calm. “Can you hear me? It’s Kei-hyung. Wake up.”_
> 
> _Jay is shaking, movements akin to a seizure. Kei’s not sure what_ can _happen, but he doesn’t want to take any risks, not if it’s going to be harmful to everyone here. This is his last resort: to switch to theft, to take Jay’s abilities from him._
> 
> _“Kei-hyung…”_
> 
> _Heeseung knows based on the tone of his voice, and Kei turns his head to glare at him._
> 
> _“I know. We don’t have a choice. Get medibay ready just in case,_ NOONA _.”_
> 
> _“Yes Kei-yah,” the electric female voice answers immediately. “Medibay is online and on standby.”_
> 
> _Geonu is leaning against the door, arms crossed. “Just another day in the I-LAND,” he mutters just right before Jay starts screaming. Geonu sounds resigned, like he’s seen this before._ _(He has.)_
> 
> _“Wake up Jay!”_
> 
> _Kei is shouting now too, voice straining to be heard with all the guttural screaming. Jay’s throat is going to hurt after this, that’s for sure. If only the pain can pull him back, because it’s important for him to come to consciousness right now. They don’t know the repercussions of this vision, and none of them want an accident._
> 
> _Jay hasn’t forgiven himself for what happened during the last one, and they doubt he ever will._
> 
> _“Come on, wake up!”_
> 
> _This time, the glow transfers as Kei gets to work, sacrificing the force fields to stealing a fellow Gifted’s ability. The light surrounding Jay dims in response, passing on to him, and Kei closes his eyes, pained, gasping and nearly losing his balance where he’s leaning over the bed. Heeseung steps forward, but Kei must have heard him because he shakes his head in a frantic manner, entire body tense and illuminated by an eerie electric blue._
> 
> “Don’t. _Get out._ NOONA _, activate level 5 measures in this room at my signal.”_
> 
> _Geonu straightens, looking panicked._
> 
> _“But hyung—”_
> 
> _Kei’s not playing around._
> 
> _“I said get out!_ NOW!”
> 
> _Geonu and Heeseung scramble for the door and rush out of the room at that, and it’s barely discernible from the outside as they close the door, but it’s there: the sound of reinforced steel covering the walls, the ceiling, the floor._
> 
> _Their only hope is for it to withstand whatever’s coming._
> 
> _Heeseung turns to Geonu. “Do you think this is like before?”_
> 
> _“I hope not,” Geonu says in a low voice. “Otherwise, not only will I lose all my things, Jay’s going to snap. It can’t happen again.”_
> 
> _They wait, and they wait, but thankfully nothing comes._
> 
> _When they hear the steel folding back to return the room to what it originally is, they give it a few beats before knocking on the door._
> 
> _“Kei-hyung?” Heeseung leans an ear against the wood. “Is everything ok?”_
> 
> _The door opens almost right away with Kei carrying Jay in his arms. He looks tired and troubled, and he stumbles as he steps into the hallway. Geonu is quick to steady him, offering to carry Jay instead, but Kei shakes his head no, his gaze cloudy and far away._
> 
> _“There’s a new one,” Kei whispers, his breathing uneven. “A new Gifted. If they catch him, we can say goodbye to Incheon. He’s going to Manifest by force.”_
> 
> _Geonu and Heeseung exchange perplexed glances before the latter speaks up._
> 
> _“When?”_
> 
> _Kei lifts his head, eyes haunted. If he’d had to steal Jay’s powers to stop him from projecting his vision, then it means he saw whatever Jay saw. It’s obviously something that he wants to un-see._
> 
> _“Today. The Daechi-dong Chapel in Gangnam-gu, before the mass starts. We miss him there, we miss our chance.”_
> 
> _Heeseung already knows what to do. “I’m on it.”_
> 
> _“I’ll report to seonsaengnim,” Geonu says meanwhile, leaving Jay with Kei who walks them toward a waiting medibay._
> 
> _“No...” Jay whispers in his sleep one more time._

Unfortunately, Heeseung is going in blind. Kei had been too weak to share whatever vision Jay had, so he has to be observant and act fast. All he knows, based on the description, is that their target is a good looking boy. That’s vague and subjective, and Heeseung will have to pay close attention to how people are acting to get a clue as to who it is. For now, everything is normal.

That is, until he spots members of the Archangelus. 

It’s not common to have them around here among civilians, and Heeseung gets a bad feeling immediately. Does the Convocation already know? Has Heeseung committed an error? Is he too late?

 _No,_ he realizes as soon as they start moving, the Archangelus convening as they spot someone walking toward the chapel in the distance. He remembers Kei’s words, the place where it all goes to hell. _Incheon._

There will be a chase, but the end is set if it gets that far. _We miss him there, we miss our chance._ No room for error then. Heeseung needs to save whoever this boy is right here or else doom everyone in Incheon.

Ready to signal his team, Heeseung waits to see who exactly the Archangelus approaches and, as soon as he has a visual, Heeseung speaks aloud and to himself. No one even notices, eyes riveted on the Archangelus themselves. 

“Now.”

A second later and a line of cars near the chapel explodes, and it begins.

“Taki-yah, work your magic.”

The earpiece Heeseung has on, disguised as an elaborate earring, crackles a bit before a cheerful voice answers: _“Hell yeah!”_

 _“Language,”_ Kei admonishes over the comms as Heeseung rolls his eyes. Taki laughs sheepishly.

_“Sorry. I mean, heaven yeah!”_

Geonu sighs.

_“Can we please just get this shit done?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Let me know if this is worth continuing, and I hope you enjoyed the first part!**


	2. PART I-II: RUN WHILE YOU CAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Took a while, sorry! Had to hash out a few things, plot-wise. Right now, I've decided to set things up first so apologies for the slow start. We'll get to the story eventually. Anyway, hope it's worth the wait!**

> _“Today marks a decade since the Immortal Fountains, a magnificent landmark found in front of the Grand Cathedral, was built following the memorable surrender of_ the Seven. _Its construction officially signalled the end of a year-long war between the government and the Gifted citizens of the country, and said landmark has since become a symbol of hope and unity._
> 
> _Infamous for spearheading a rebellion that demanded democracy over theocracy,_ the Seven _is a radical group of young men whose collective sacrifice has ensured the continued growth and prosperity of South Korea. The Convocation, most notably the Prophet, still credits the nation’s affluence to the seven individuals that comprised this group._ _In this year’s interview, the Prophet once again emphasizes how confession and forgiveness is rewarded by the Powers that be:_
> 
> “Admitting they were in the wrong and freely stepping forward to pay for their sins pleased the Gods immensely. This is why they bless us now—we suffered so much over the misbelief of a chosen few—but the Gods are forgiving and fair. In exchange for _the Seven,_ we live on, this time in prosperity and peace. We may not have regained all that we have lost, but we have gained many wonderful things, as a nation, in return.”
> 
> _Notable changes that have had a lasting impact on the country after the end of the war includes a bill that the Convocation passed months after the Immortal Fountains was created: one that requires the registration of Gifted individuals. A hotline was also established to give accountability to citizens by giving access to a system that will allow them to file anonymous reports about suspicious Gifted activity in their area. To this day, various settlements are in existence and are maintained to house the Gifted while they wait for the day of sacrifice—as in the day they give themselves back to the people._
> 
> “They were born extraordinary, _different,_ because they were meant to give their life for the greater good,” _is the Prophet’s exact words a decade ago in explanation as to why some of us have mind boggling abilities while others do not. But while this revelation has encouraged most of our Gifted brothers and sisters to come forward in order to fulfill their role in society, some of them are still in hiding, resistant to the will of the Gods, but the Convocation assures the people that like it has before, they will continue to protect the populace no matter what._
> 
> _The leader of_ the Seven _remains at large, and the hunt for_ Seonsaengnim, _as he was fondly called by his followers, continues to this day. For any information on him or any other unregistered Gifted citizens, please call your local hotline. A gentle reminder that failure to report Gifted activity is punishable by law._
> 
> _May this day and what it symbolizes be a memento of how important the greater good is, and how selflessness is always rewarded in the end._
> 
> _Happy Immortal Day, and may peace be with you!”_
> 
> **_The Daily Bread_ **  
>  **_17 October 2612_ **

Jake spends the rest of the day at home, after feigning sickness, paranoid and on edge. 

It doesn’t help that the shows on TV do nothing to distract him, not when today is a big holiday in South Korea. Ten years ago, boys like Jake had surrendered to the government and met a supposedly Homeric end: gilded in precious metals, the remains of _the Seven_ dwell in front of the Grand Cathedral to this day, their pain on display forevermore or however long their statues stay intact atop the fountains that were built especially for them. 

Everyone knows the story. It’s something Jake had grown up with, this constant reminder of the division in society: there are normal people, and then there are the Gifted _._ To be part of the latter means a predestined end: Gifted individuals are meant to give their life to please the Gods and ensure the country thrives. Equal parts mesmerizing _and_ horrifying, the ritual is anything _but_ glorious: during the day of sacrifice, liquid silver and gold are poured over them, an exorbitant casing for their mortal bodies while the Gifted’s spirit leaves their earthly vessel to join the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. 

As someone who has believed himself to be normal for the longest time, to suddenly have this path laid before him makes his blood run cold. Jake doesn’t want to die the way the Seven had, the whole country be damned. He’s not going to be some revered statue in his home district for the sake of the Gods. But what is he supposed to do? 

The only option he has is to run away. 

He has to keep his family safe, and they won’t be as long as he’s around them. Jake doesn’t want the authorities to think they’d kept him a secret when in reality, they have no clue _what_ he is at all. The question though, is where to go. If he can manage to get out of Neo Seoul… and he has to. With a sinking heart and with no other option that he can think of, Jake leaves the TV on as he trudges back upstairs to pack what he’s going to need. 

At the same time, the TV announces a _Breaking News Alert._

_“We are live at the Daechi-dong Chapel in Gangnam-gu following an explosion that has left the district in a state of shock. There were no casualties, but the explosion has caused massive damage to private property and the chapel itself. Officials are still investigating the cause, but based on initial evidence gathered onsite, it appears that a man-made bomb was planted on one of the vehicles parked by the Daechi-dong Chapel for reasons still unknown._

_Convocation Spokesperson Jung Jihoon arrived not an hour after the incident both to see the damage himself as well as arrange an emergency press conference to answer questions.”_

“We believe that this horrible act of terrorism was caused by unregistered Gifted individuals based on eye witness accounts and security footage. It is fortunate that we suffered no casualties or fatalities—as ever, the Gods are on our side. We are yet to find out what the motive of this attack is, if there’s one at all. Rest assured that we are on top of things and will get to the bottom of this.”

_“Mister spokesperson! NCC News here. Some witnesses have mentioned the presence of the Archangelus prior to the explosion. Did we have prior knowledge of the incident? Was there a bomb threat?”_

“We had no idea this would occur, nor were there any bomb threats received. This incident was as much a surprise to the Convocation as it is to the rest of the country. As for the presence of the Archangelus, random patrols are no secret. They were simply in the vicinity by coincidence. We want to thank them for handling the incident well and assisting the shaken citizens of Daechi-dong quickly and efficiently.”

But what the media doesn’t know is that the Archangelus had been in the vicinity on purpose for reasons not known to the public. 

_Meanwhile, an oblivious Jake packs his things, unaware of what waits for him outside his own home._

* * *

Niki’s last memory is the explosion in Daechi-dong—but that’s not important at the moment as he jolts awake and sits up in a clumsy scramble of legs and arms. His manic eyes look about to discover that he’s in an unfamiliar place: a box-shaped room with mirrors all around and nothing else. His angry, haunted face looks back at him mockingly from every angle, the stark lighting from nowhere making him appear paler than usual. He narrows his eyes and says the most sensible thing that he can think of. 

“Hello?”

There’s a beat of silence, but it doesn’t last. 

“Hello, Nishimura Riki. I am _NOONA._ Please remain calm. You are safe.”

 _Calm_ is the last thing on Niki’s mind as he forces himself into a standing position, startled by the female voice that speaks from everywhere. The sudden action sends his head reeling, and he nearly loses his balance. Careening sideways, one of his hands reach out to steady himself against a mirrored wall. When he sees how his hand is reflected on it, Niki stills. 

_Two-way glass._

He _literally_ explodes. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

He feels it first before he sees it: the flare that erupts from his skin to envelope him in dancing blue flames. Pushing himself toward the middle of the room, Niki spins around slowly, staring at the glass and growing angrier every second when he sees nothing but himself. 

“Where the fuck am I?”

“Please remain calm,” the female voice says, mechanically soothing, but Niki’s temper only flares even further. “We’re not going to hurt you. We only want to talk.”

The flames lovingly wrapped around him grow larger, and Niki allows it to burst outward in an uncontrolled blast. The result is immediate: the fire hits the walls and bounces back, knocking him off his feet and forcing the air out of his lungs. 

_Fuck._

“Oxygen levels are dropping significantly… activating countermeasures.”

Niki looks up just as a deafening whoosh fills the air, as if a giant latch is releasing. A gust of cool wind permeates the room, but it doesn’t extinguish his flames. What happens next though, does: a portion of the ceiling overhead shifts and allows a powerful cascade of water to rain down on him in one fell swoop. Unprepared but, more than that, with nowhere to go, Niki falls flat on the floor under the weight of all the water that nearly drowns the hell out of him. 

“Ok!” Heaving and sputtering, Niki tries in vain to shield himself from the onslaught. It feels like the rush of a waterfall, unrelenting. There’s no way he can make fire out of this. _“Ok, ok!_ Stop! _I’m listening!”_

The water lets up almost immediately, diminishing to no more than a trickle in a heartbeat. Soaking wet, Niki slips a little as he pushes himself off the floor. When he looks up, one of the walls no longer show his reflection. Instead, there’s what appears to be a sitting room on the other side, and in it are two people: a handsome young man a little far back, near a wooden door, standing there and staring at him intently. 

But what draws Niki’s attention is the bespectacled older man who steps forward and closer to the glass, all smiles at him. There’s something kind and genuine in his expression, and although Niki isn’t quite at ease yet considering where he woke up in, he feels himself calming down considerably. 

“Hello, Niki-yah,” the man greets him with a gentle voice. “My name is Bang Shihyuk. Welcome to I-LAND.” 

* * *

The moment Jake steps out of the back door, he’s forced to halt where he is and with his hands in the air. 

_“FREEZE!”_

A single red dot appears on his chest, right where his heart is, as Jake steps back at both the shouted command and what appears at a distance and all about the yard. 

“Jake? Jake, _honey,_ is it true?”

It’s his mom, but that’s not what turns the blood running in his veins ice cold. It’s the people she’s with—members of the Archangelus. Garbed in their signature crimson and gold, there’s more of them than Jake thinks is needed to take him in. Because that’s what they’re doing right? Without a doubt, _they know_ and are here to take him away. 

“Shim Jake, you are under arrest for suspected Gifted activity,” the nearest Archangelus tells him, her voice loud and firm, but most of all, devoid of emotion. “Down on the ground and put your hands behind your head.”

Jake doesn’t move, scared out of his mind, all he can hear his mom’s cries. 

_“My baby, not my Jakey, there must be a mistake—”_

“Down on the ground. _NOW.”_

_I’m not going to be a sacrifice to the Gods._

Jake looks straight at the woman who has done nothing but love and care for him all these years, meets her gaze, and hopes that she knows what he’s trying to say with the look he’s giving him alone. 

“I’m sorry, eomma.”

Jake disappears to the sound of gunshots in a dizzying display of shimmering blue light, leaving behind a trail of bright red blood. 


End file.
